


“Call me whenever…no really.”

by jessandl



Series: Target Practice - a collection of prompt fills and short works [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessandl/pseuds/jessandl
Summary: Bid Night is always rough for everyone involved, including the RAs on duty!





	“Call me whenever…no really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read this. Sometimes I do prompt fills instead of working on actual WIPs--I see it as an opportunity to grow with my writing.
> 
> If you like it, great! If not, that's okay...maybe I'll make something you will like down the road! Thank you for your time--I appreciate you all.

Bid Night was always an eventful evening for participants, Greek Life, and the Residential Advisers on campus. Drunken shenanigans kept the residence hall staff running around for most of the night while the new pledges tried to keep their alcohol down as they ran away from possible reprimands.

Duty had just begun for Nicole and Waverly, it was their first year as RAs and there had been some notable tension since summer training. One would always end up in the others dorm just to hangout. Sometimes they’d end up sleeping in the same bed, limbs inevitably tangling with one another and slowly coming undone the morning after.

Despite spending a lot of time together, nothing had come of it because Waverly was still dating Champ Hardy, her high school sweetheart. She could have gone to a more prestigious school in the states, but the financial aid, the fear of being far from home and involved in a long distance relationship was what kept her in the tiny college town. Usually Waverly would try spending the time in between rounds at Champ’s place, but he was busy this bid night with the new pledges for his fraternity. Most of the night had been quiet for the Nicole and Waverly, there were only two noise violations and one minor alcohol incident…but the night was still young. Waverly walked herself over to Nicole’s dorm and knocked on the door but there wasn’t an answer.

“Hey,” Waverly heard a familiar voice call from down the hall. She turned her head and saw Nicole in nothing but a towel and a sports bra. The brunette turned away a bit to hide her blush from her duty partner who was making her way over.

“You should take a course on modesty for J-term,” Waverly teased. Nicole smiled at the brunette, her dimples on full display for Waverly to bask in. 

“If you got it, flaunt it,” Nicole winked as she opened to door to her dorm and let Waverly inside.

“Sorry, I should’ve give you a heads up that I was going to shower before the next round…” Nicole dug through her dresser and pulled out a crisp black tee. She reached into the drawer below and pulled out some mesh shorts she was about to put on before realizing that Waverly was in the room with her. 

“Don’t mind me, just gonna change in the closet.”

“Nicole, you’ve been in the closet long enough. You can change in front of me, we’re both adults,” Waverly kicked her feet up onto the redhead’s bed as she watched Nicole squirm before ultimately shrugging and dropping her towel to reveal her boxer briefs underneath. Waverly’s mouth suddenly went dry as she watched the redhead slip the shorts over her toned legs and butt. There was really no reason to be surprised that Nicole was so ripped, she worked out almost every day with the multitude of sports she was involved in on campus. Waverly admired how Nicole managed to balance school and her extracurriculars all while being one of the best RAs on campus. Nicole turned and noticed how Waverly was looking at her…and it wasn’t the first time. They locked eyes for a few moments before the duty phone rang obnoxiously. The redhead shook herself out of the trance the brunette had put on her and reached for the phone.

“RA on duty this is Nicole…yeah? Okay, we’re on our way,” Nicole hung up the call and looked over at Waverly who was busy fiddling with her ring.

“Come on, duty calls,” the redhead sighed as she put on her shoes. 

——–

They were out the door and on the way over to Waverly’s building to deal with a noise violation. Nicole kept walking towards some peculiar sounds coming from the dorm in question when Waverly stopped dead in her tracks.

“Nic, that’s Chrissy’s room,” she whispered.

“Okay? She can still have her…fun…we’ll just tell her to quiet down so we don’t have to do an incident report.”

Waverly nodded in agreement and began to giggle at the fact that her classmate was having a rather loud and raunchy time. Nicole took the lead and knocked on the door. The sounds stopped and the two RAs smirked at one another.

“Res Life,” Nicole knocked on the door again. She could hear fumbling behind the door and watched as the door cracked open.

“Last time I checked sex wasn’t a school vio–shit, Waves…hey!” Champ greeted from the other side of the door. The brunette’s eyes grew wide and Nicole quickly stepped in to give Waverly a break. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be out doing whatever it is you frat bros do on bid night?” Nicole sneered, she glanced over at the brunette who had shrunk significantly, only looking down at her feet while she fidgeted with the duty phone.

“Yeah, we finished early…”

Nicole quirked an eyebrow at the man-boy and shook her head.

“Tell Chrissy we’re just going to give you both a warning,” the redhead mumbled.

“Thanks Haught!” Chrissy sheepishly called from behind the door. Champ was quick to close the door after the awkward encounter. Nicole turned and saw that the brunette was visibly upset. Waverly took a deep breath as she fought back the tears that were burning behind her eyes.

“Hey, I can do this round alone if you need some time to yourself,” Nicole soothed.

“No,” Waverly choked out, “I don’t want to be alone.”

Nicole nodded and began to walk towards down hall, she turned back and waited for her duty partner to follow.

“Come on, the sooner we get this round done the sooner we can hang out at my dorm and watch Bob’s Burgers.”

Waverly let out a chuckle as she wiped the tears that had managed to escape down her cheeks. She walked closer than normal by Nicole’s side as they continued their rounds. Thankfully, they didn’t run into any other incidents, or people for that matter. The two went back to Nicole’s and streamed a few episodes of their favorite show before Waverly opted to leave back to her dorm.

“You sure?” Nicole asked

“Positive, I need to break things off with Champ before tonight ends. I don’t know why it took me so long to do it, honestly.”

“Waverly,” Nicole got up from her bed and stood right in front of the brunette, holding a deep gaze, “you really do deserve better.”

“I believe you,” Waverly whispered. She couldn’t stop herself as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s middle and buried her face into the redhead’s shoulder. Waverly always liked the fact that Nicole smells like vanilla dipped donuts, in this moment it was definitely comforting to her.

The redhead blushed slightly as she hugged the smaller woman back, rubbing gentle circles with one hand while her other arm held the brunette tight. Waverly let go and smiled at Nicole before starting for the door.

“Hey Waves.”

“Yeah Nic?”

“If you need anything, just call me whenever, okay?”

“I wouldn’t want to bug you about this, Nic.”

“No really…I mean it. Call me even if it’s in the middle of the night, I’ll always answer.”

Waverly didn’t try to fight the wide smile that spread across her face.

“Thanks Nic, goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Waves…and good luck.”

“I doubt I’ll need it,” Waverly closed the door behind her and let out a heavy sigh as she made her way back over to her dorm. Despite getting busted just hours before, Champ was still at Chrissy’s dorm and boy did he get an earful from the angry brunette. 

——-

It was about three in the morning when Nicole’s phone rang. She jolted upright in bed and her heart jumped a bit into her throat when she realized it was Waverly calling her.

“Mornin’ Waves,” Nicole grumbled.

“Hey sleepyhead, I need you,” Waverly crooned.

“What’s wrong, are you okay?” Nicole asked as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eye.

“I’m okay, promise…there’s just a kid passed out in the bushes by your building and I need you to help me out because he’s laying in his own puke…”

“Of fucking course.”


End file.
